Fighter
|quick weapon buttons = Four |notable_professionals = Khalid, Kagain, Mazzy, Sarevok. |cap_proficiency_points = Five points for each proficiency. |additional_proficiency_points = See table |hitpoints = See table |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl.|multi_class = Yes|dual_class = Yes}}This page is specifically for the fighter class in , , and . For the version in and , refer to Fighter (Baldur's Gate). Introduction Fighters, like rangers and paladins, have a wide array of weapons and armor they can use, whereas barbarians can only use a limited amount of armor. They're allowed to spend over two on weapon proficiency points, which no other class except Archer can do, though multi-class fighters can't exceed Specialization. Ability Scores During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans, other Races have modified ability scores. The Dwarven Defender stats use the values for Dwarves as they are the only race able to use that kit. *Prime ability score Requisites for Dual-classing. ^ Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special abilities of the fighter Advanced weapon specialization This class may achieve Grand Mastery in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to five points into a specific Weapon Proficiency, which will also unlock an achievement in the Enhanced Editions. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. Some Fighter kits restrict this for certain weapons. The following table is accurate to the Enhanced Edition games. See the Weapon Proficiency page for information on other versions. Class kits Fighter The Fighter is a champion, swordsman, swordswoman, soldier, and brawler who lives or dies by the knowledge of weapons and tactics. Fighters can be found at the front of any battle, contesting toe-to-toe with monsters and villains. A good Fighter needs to be strong and healthy if hopes to survive. Class features: * May wear helmets * May wear any armor and use any weapon * May achieve Grand Mastery (five slots) with any weapon class * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style * Hit Die: d10 * Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing: Strength Gameplay *Due to a minor bug in the code the game gives kitted fighters a +2 saving throw bonus against unschooled magic weapon effects that hit the fighter, as well as a -2 saving throw penalty to enemies hit by unschooled magic weapon effects caused by the weapon(s) the fighter is wielding.The Adventurer's Lounge: Guidance and Support for No Reload Challengers- Newbie or Veteran — Beamdog Forums *Considerable dual-classing levels are 7 (+1/2 Attack Per Round bonus), 9 (maximum level for HD Roll), 13 (1 Attack Per Round bonus). The fighter and its class kits may dual class into thief, cleric, druid and mage *Fighter->Thief dual-class is usually superior to pure thieves in backstabbing due to their combat abilities *Fighter->Mage dual-class is usually superior to pure fighters in defensive abilities because of defensive arcane spells such as Protection From Magical Weapons *Mage(2)->Fighter dual-class could be an interesting approach: Just like another fighter kit with an ability to use scrolls and wands, with some disadvantages [[Berserker|'Berserker']] This is a warrior who is in tune with animalistic side and, during combat, can achieve an ecstatic state of mind that will enable one to fight longer, harder, and more savagely than any person has a right to. Berserkers tend to be barbarian-like in nature, but not always. Sometimes it is a conscious choice that a warrior in training makes. Regardless, opponents on the battlefield will be unsettled when they see the savage and inhuman elements of the Berserker's personality. This class is common amongst dwarves, known to them as the Battlerager. Advantages: * May use Enrage ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. The enraged state lasts for 1 turn. While enraged, a Berserker gains a bonus of -2 bonus to THAC0 and +2 to damage rolls as well as a -2 bonus to Armor Class, and becomes immune to charm, confusion, fear, feeblemind, hold, imprisonment, level drain, maze, stun (except mind flayer's Psionic Blast in classic versions Needed), and sleep. The Berserker also gains 15 temporary Hit Points which are taken away at the end of berserk spree, possibly knocking unconscious Disadvantages: *Becomes winded after berserking: +2 penalty to Armor Class, THAC0, and -2 penalty to damage rolls. *May not Specialize in ranged weapons *Alignment restricted to any non-lawful Gameplay * Makes for an excellent dual-class for mages and clerics. Berserker rage is incredibly powerful in BG:EE due to the +15 hit points being a massive increase at low levels and the status immunities rendering most mages obsolete. The +2 to-hit, damage and AC also gives equivalent bonuses to a sixth-level kensai while still allowing you to wear helms, bracers and armor. Only being able to put one dot in ranged weapon proficiencies is totally negligible [[Wizard Slayer|'Wizard Slayer']] This warrior has been specially trained by one's sect to excel in hunting and combating spellcasters of all kinds. Advantages: * Each successful hit bestows a 25% cumulative chance of arcane spell failure on the target for 5 rounds (bypass MR, no save), new hits refresh the duration * +1% Magic Resistance per level through level 19. Then starting at level 20, they gain +5% every even level and +1% every odd level, up to 84% MR max at level 40 Disadvantages: *May not use any magic items apart from weapons, armor, healing potions and antidotes Gameplay * The spell failure effect includes no damage hits against mages protected by Stoneskin or Mirror Image, also works with thrown-axes and thrown-daggers such as Dwarven Thrower, K'logarath, plus all ranged weapons in * Creatures' inherent effects, spells effects like Protection From Magical Weapons and Mantle will block damage and spell failure from taking place if not using the correct weapon type to bypass the damage immunity. * Special abilities, including stored spells like Contingency, Wands, and Items may still be used by those at 100% spell failure. * Due to its disadvantages, it is ill-advised to dual-class this class kit into a mage. * Druid's Fire Seeds' spread bypasses any defenses, so is true for the spell failure effects if the seeds are thrown from WS, which may be done either by dual classing or from a druid's party member. Send your summons near enemy casters, then throw the seeds upon them, with Haste, Improved Haste, or Whirlwind Attacks. * Dual-class to thief and taking the Use Any Item HLA bypass the equipment restrictions. * If magic resistance is primary focus, a Monk starting at level 14 has greater resistance for their level until Wizard slayer reaches level 40. * A monk however must be human and may not dual class to Thief to use Carsomyr +6 with Gauntlets of Extraordinary Specialization. Also occasionally used is Purifier +5 with Hindo's Doom +4, Shield of the Lost, or other in offhand. * Their Magic Resistance stacks with items such as: Ring of Gaxx (only 1 may be equipped per person); Kaligun's Amulet of Magic Resistance or Amulet of Seldarine; Enkidu's Full Plate or Human Flesh +5; Enhanced Bard Song if bard present; and up to 15% from story elements (*Spoilers* Tear of Bhaal and Machine of Lum the Mad) are also available to allow reaching 100% MR. [[Kensai|'Kensai']] This class's name, which means "sword saint" in the common tongue, refers to a warrior who has been specially trained to be one with his weapon(s). The kensai is deadly, fast, and trained to fight without the protection of armor. Despite its common name, a kensai may use any melee weapon. Advantages: *-2 bonus to Armor Class *-1 bonus to THAC0 and +1 bonus to damage rolls every 3 levels *-1 bonus to Speed Factor every 4 levels, to a maximum of -10 bonus at level 36 *Has access to the Kai ability. Starts with one use per day at level 1 and gains an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. All successful attacks within the next 10 seconds deal maximum damage. Disadvantages: *May not wear any armor, helms, shields or bracers *May not use missile weapons other than thrown ones. In fact, only throwing weapons also belonging to a category of melee weapon (dagger, axe, hammer) can be used by Kensai. Therefore, this excludes darts. *Alignment restricted to any non-chaotic Gameplay *When playing solo, it is advisable to make acquiring a Shield Amulet from Nashkel Carnival and De'Arnise Keep , a priority in order to lower your AC for tough fights *When part of a group, a pure kensai works best when buffed by AC-boosting spells like Barkskin, Spirit Armor, or wielding two-handed long reach weapons to fight behind your tanker *Mage dual-classing negates the disadvantage of inability to wear any armor. *Druid and cleric dual-classing could be another method to deal with the inability to wear any armor because of Barkskin. *Thief dual-classing negates every equipment restriction penalty on high-levels. [[Dwarven Defender|'Dwarven Defender']] (EE only) The Dwarven Defender is a formidable warrior that is reputed to be worth two soldiers of any other race. Trained extensively in the art of dwarven warfare, a handful of these stout fighters can render a defensive line all but unbreakable. Advantages: *May use Defensive Stance once per day. Gains one use at level 1, one use at level 4, and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. For 1 turn, the Dwarven Defender gains +50% resistance to all forms of physical damage, a -2 bonus to saving throws, and a 50% movement rate penalty. Does not stack with Hardiness high-level ability. *Gains +5% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage every 5 levels to a maximum of 20% at level 20 *Hit Die: d12 Disadvantages: *Race restricted to dwarf. May not dual-class due to race restriction *May not exceed High Mastery (four slots) in axes and war hammers *May not exceed Specialization (two slots) in any other weapon Gameplay *Dwarven Defenders are far superior to barbarians in the early game where Armor Class is much more valuable. *With high Constitution score, Dwarven Defenders may have a vast sum of bonus on their saving throw *Defensive Stance provides better protection than Hardiness *Defender of Easthaven is suggestible to reach 90% physical damage reduction while in Defensive Stance. *Belt of Inertial Barrier is suggested to reduce magic damage. [[Barbarian|'Barbarian']] A Barbarian can be an excellent warrior. While not as disciplined or as skilled as Fighters, the Barbarians can willingly throw themselves into a berserker rage, becoming tougher and stronger opponents. Class Features: * May not wear armor heavier than splint mail * May not exceed Specialization (two slots) with any weapon class * May achieve Specialization (two slots) in any fighting style and allocate three slots in Two-Weapon Style * Moves 2 points faster than other non-monk characters * Immune to backstab * May use the Barbarian Rage ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. The enraged status lasts for 5 rounds with a +2 penalty to Armor Class, but provides a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution, and a -2 bonus to saving throws vs. Spell, as well as immunity to all charm, hold, fear, maze, stun (except mind flayer's Psionic Blast in classic versions Needed), sleep, confusion, and level drain spells * 11th level: Gains +10% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage. An additional +5% is gained at levels 15 and 19 * Hit Die: d12 * May not dual-class Gameplay *It is advised to use the Defender of Easthaven for this class. In conjunction with Hardiness, physical damage resistance may reach 80% at most *Due to its advantages and disadvantages, this class serves more as a tank (since they get 1 less attack per round than Berserker) from mid to late games when Armor Class for warriors is starting to become meaningless compared to early stages *Barbarian Rage makes Barbarian better than Dwarven Defender when it comes against Mage. *Suggested armor is White Dragon Scale High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the HLA pool consist of abilities which can be accessed from the special abilities menu. These abilities are available to fighters when they reach the next level exceeding 3,000,000 XP. * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold After completing The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded, protagonist fighters acquire the keep as their stronghold and the privilege to rule it, same as monks. Class exclusive items *Helm of the Rock Class Group exclusive items *Composite Longbows such as Heartseeker, Ripper, and Strong Arm *Gauntlets of Extraordinary Specialization *Rod of Reversal Achievements Increasing the proficiency with any weapon to five points, becoming a "Grand Master", will unlock an achievement in the Enhanced Editions. Gameplay (community) ~Write your insights below, different from the Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures here, example page~ Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Fighters